Debut
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [OS] [Contestshipping] Una llamada. Tu viejo mejor amigo. Un gesto. Cualquier cosa, así sea mínima, te hará recordar: un día, un lugar, un suceso, una hora, una persona, una despedida. Un momento exacto.


**Pokémon y sus personajes son propiedad de** **Satoshi Tajiri** **,** **Ken Sugimori** **y Nintendo.**

 **Well, volviendo a mis viejas raíces, decidí por fin publicar alguna de mis viejas historias que jamás pensé que publicaría por estos lares. Así que, sí alguien la lee y si aun les gusta este ship/OTP, espero que disfruten de la lectura c:**

 **Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el escrito~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Había llegado a su destino al fin, podía poner tranquilamente sus pies en tierra firme, después de todo en el concurso de la copa Wallace, el viaje de regreso había sido algo largo. Tomo sus pertenencias y emprendió su andar al centro Pokémon más cercano donde ya la esperaba una habitación con una cómoda cama. Bien podía irse directo al siguiente pueblo donde haría su debut volviendo a participar en los concursos en la región de Johto, pero tampoco le vendría mal descansar un poco junto a su equipo. Al final de cuentas en el crucero que iban May ya había practicado diferentes presentaciones y estrategias. Cuando llego fue directo a donde la enfermera Joy y dejo que curase a su equipo mientras ella tomaba la llave de su cuarto e iba a dejar sus pertenencias. Después de haberse dado un buen baño decidió salir ya a la recepción donde sus pokemon ya la esperaban. May al verlos tan en buen estado y relucientes, agradeció a la enfermera Joy, la cual le indico que tenía una llamada de ciudad Petalburgo esperándola. Volvió a agradecerle a la enfermera y se dirigió a la cabina telefónica. Sonrió al solo pensar que su madre estaría escandalosamente feliz, se sentó en el pequeño banco que había y tomo el teléfono mientras esperaba a que la pantalla mostrase a la persona que llamaba. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de nadie de su familia.

— ¿Brendan?

— ¿May? —cuestiono el aludido y después sonrió ampliamente al ver como la nombrada solo ladeaba un poco la cabeza—. ¡May! ¡Qué alegría verte!

—Lo mismo digo. —sonrió la muchacha—. ¿Qué haces en Petalburgo?

—Bueno, como sabes hace tiempo que viaje a la región de Sinnoh para principalmente entrenar y estuve ayudando a mi padre enviándole registros de la pokedex de esa región. —comentaba con suma emoción el joven—. Incluso llegue a la liga. Sinnoh es una región fabulosa y sorprendente.

—¡Lo sé! Vi todas tus batallas y fue increíble. —respondió ahora May con notoria emoción que su amigo le había contagiado—. Yo recién vengo llegando de allá y ahora como te habrás dado cuenta volveré a los concursos de Johto.

—Es cierto, vi tu presentación en la copa Wallace y fue sorprendente. —acoto el muchacho y después hizo una expresión bastante graciosa de como si hubiera olvidado algo—. Olvide tu pregunta sobre qué hago en Petalburgo, y bueno pues verás, recién llegue ayer pero en unos días más me iré de nuevo.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué tan pronto? —reprocho la joven—. No es justo que cuando estás en la ciudad yo no esté allí para verte.

—Bueno, la vida no siempre es justa con todos, May.

Y la joven castaña sintió una enorme clase de deja vu al escuchar a su mejor amigo decir aquello de esa manera tan…¿arrogante? Justo le recordaba a cierto rival/conocido que naturalmente era así de arrogante. Sonrió internamente al saber que pronto se verían las caras con dicho joven. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se vio con Drew en un concurso? Si no mal recordaba fue en el último en el que ella había perdido, donde a partir de allí dejo de participar en los concursos. Recodo que ese día simplemente no quería verle la cara a Drew, no quería ver su deje de superioridad diciéndole "te lo dije". Más sin embargo, sorprendentemente lo último que Drew le había dicho se sentían más como palabras de aliento y no de reproche o regaño, pero lo que más recordaba era que aquella vez, en su despedida, no hubo ni un "hasta pronto", "hasta la próxima" o una rosa.

Salió de sus divagaciones cuando escucho a su amigo llamarle consecutivamente. No era que lo estuviera ignorando por completo, en realidad se había sorprendido así misma de haber estado escuchando todo lo que Brendan había estado diciendo mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar.

— ¿Así que Unova? —el muchacho detrás de la pantalla asintió efusivamente.

— ¿Está todo bien, May?

— ¡Claro! —se excusó mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca—. Ahora explícame, ¿cómo te enteraste la región Unova?

—Bueno, papá la menciono en cuanto llegue, ya sabes cómo es él. —explico—. Además, me desconcertó un poco porque, dijo que un conocido suyo le hablo sobre mí, que vio mi rendimiento en Sinnoh y que me invitaba cordialmente para ir a participar en la liga pokemon de Unova.

—Eso quiere decir que al menos tienes más de una invitación de ir a diferentes regiones, de verdad que bien por ti Brendan.

—Oye May. —la muchacha lo miró algo intrigada ante su hablar—. ¿En algún momento pensaste en quedarte en Sinnoh?

—Bueno la verdad es que yo…

—Perdona que te interrumpa en plena llamada, pero tus Pokémon están en mejor estado y quieren verte. —dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo, luego su semblante cambió a uno tenso, cosa que desconcertó un tanto a May.

—Enfermera Joy, ¿estás bi–…

—¡Eres Brendan Birch! ¿¡Verdad!?

—Hola~ —dijo el joven detrás de la pantalla un tanto nervioso.

—Perdonen mi comportamiento, es que realmente soy admiradora de ambos y el verlos hablar me lleno de emoción. —tal como había dicho, la enfermera Joy se disculpó y con una sonrisa enorme salió de aquel cuarto donde había cabinas telefónicas.

—Vaya, con que eso se siente tener fans a kilómetros. —comentó Brendan un tanto pensativo—. Por cierto, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, hablaremos después.

—Sí, mis Pokémon también están esperando por mi, hablaremos después.

—Mucha suerte mañana.

Y tras haberse apagado la pantalla, May salió de aquel cuarto para ir directamente a donde sus Pokémon la estaban esperando ya. Al llegar Blaziken y los demás se fueron directamente a ella, y aunque había sido solo un poco tiempo de verdad la extrañaban y querían verla. Ella sonrió ante tal afecto de sus compañeros, procuró acariciarlos y brindarles atención a todos para al final devolverlos a sus pokeballs. Aprovecharían el tiempo que restaba para descansar, pues mañana sería un gran día.

A la mañana siguiente, May no se había hecho esperar y como quien dice, _como alma que lleva el diablo,_ de aquel centro pokemon. No había tardado ni 45 minutos en haber llegado en el siguiente pueblo, donde apenas puso el primer pie y noto como casi todo estaba lleno con carteles del concurso que se llevaría a cabo, y por ende donde ella participaría. Sin perder más tiempo, emprendió camino a donde sería el concurso. Una vez que había terminado de registrarse, fue directo a los patios donde estaban los demás concursantes —que realmente eran muchos—, todos practicando sus presentaciones y combinaciones, con solo verlos había ocasionado que el corazón y sentidos de May se encendieran. Definitivamente estaba decidida a competir fuese cual fuese el resultado. Tras un rato de seguir observando a los demás, decidió que ella también lo haría. Para algunos coordinadores no había pasado desapercibido que se trataba de May, o _La princesa de Hoenn,_ como era más conocida entre el medio de coordinadores y expectantes de los concursos. La joven no podía dejar de sentir algunas miradas que realmente ni se esforzaban por disimular, había aprendido a lidiar con ello desde que había llegado a Johto, pero no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera un poco nerviosa. Tras un rato, una de las personas que eran STAFF se habían acercado a la joven castaña, primero para darle un cordial saludo de bienvenida por estar de vuelta en la región y decirle que nuevamente que tenía una llamada en espera. De camino nuevamente iba pensando seriamente en cuál de sus pokemon haría su presentación. Wartortle era una buena opción, pues se desarrollaba bastante bien en el escenario, porque, el escenario era suyo desde que era un pequeño Squirtle. Pero por otro lado tenía a Glaceon, lo había presentado ya como Eevee, más no como tal y la última vez que combatió con él, no estaba nada mal. Al llegar al lugar de las cabinas telefónicas, agradeció a la persona que la fue guiando y se quedó sola. Tomo asiento frente a la pantalla, seguido de haber descolgado la bocina.

Si May pudiera ver su propio reflejo, sabría con toda exactitud que su expresión era un poema.

Realmente esperaba que fuese Norman, Caroline, Max, Brendan, Ash, o incluso Misty, pero no.

Era Drew.

La joven parpadeo un par de veces más tras darse cuenta de la forma tan extraña en que la miraba aquel joven.

—No sabía que te habías quedado muda, May.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —intento, realmente había intentado formular una oración o expresión que fuese meramente normal, pero vamos, era May—. ¿¡Que has dicho!? ¿¡Solo me has llamado para eso!?

 _Al menos Brendan me llamo para contarme cosas nuevas._

Pensó con suma resignación ante tal comentario que había hecho Drew.

—Oh, ahí está la May que conozco.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestiono sin rodeos.

—Supe que estabas en Johto desde ayer. —menciono llamando la atención de la muchacha para después aclarar un poco su garganta—. Trate de comunicarme ayer, pero me dijeron que mi llamada estaba siendo desviada.

—Oh sí, estuve atendiendo una llamada de Hoenn. —respondió como si nada—. ¿Qué se te ofrece, Drew? Digo, este no es tu estilo.

Y ante aquella pregunta y observación, el joven de cabello verde volvió a medio toser, si May no se equivocaba, pareciera que él trataba de decirle algo. Y al parecer le estaba costando.

—Bueno verás…

— ¿Ro? —tras la pantalla, junto a Drew había aparecido su fiel Rosarade—. ¡Ro, rosarade!

— ¡Wow! ¡Rosarade, ha pasado tiempo! —le saludo May con suma alegría al pokemon.

Drew al notar la felicidad que Rosarade irradiaba al ver a May, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. Acarició con delicadeza la cabeza de su compañera de concursos y se posó junto a ella en la pantalla de modo en que ambos pudiesen ser vistos por May.

—Es bueno que estés de vuelta, May. —fue lo único que dijo.

—Gracias. —respondió un poco apenada—. Yo también estoy contenta de haber regresado.

—Oye May. —como ya era costumbre de esperar cualquier cosa de Drew después de que la llamase así, solo se dedicó a prestarle atención—. Ya sol-…

 _—A todos los concursantes, se les solicita de forma inmediata estar presentes cerca del escenario o los camerinos. Las presentaciones ya están por comenzar._

May nunca había odiado a nada ni a nadie tanto en su vida como en estos instantes a aquel anuncio recién recitado. Drew pudo notar abiertamente eso en el semblante de la castaña, y solo sonrió ante su frustración.

— ¿Qué me decías?

— ¿No tienes a una presentación a la cual acudir? —le respondió con otra pregunta mientras movía con galantería habitual su flequillo—. Sí yo fuera tu no estaría tan despreocupado en estos momentos.

— ¿¡Y quien dijo que estaba despreocupada!?

—Te sigo viendo aquí y no dirigiéndote al escenario.

May tuvo que morderse la lengua. Ese Drew tenía la jodida razón. Como siempre. Sin más la muchacha se puso de pie, al igual que Drew la había imitado a través de la pantalla.

—Me tengo que ir. —fue lo único que dijo y el muchacho de cabellos verdes asintió—. Nos veremos pronto para el gran festival.

—Claro. —respondió—. Eso si logras conseguir los cinco listones.

May solo rodó sus ojos ante aquel comentario y Drew río internamente al ver dicha acción.

—Adiós, Drew. —se despidió finalmente colgando la bocina de la cabina telefónica.

—Suerte, May. —susurro el joven después de que May había cortado la comunicación.

— ¿Ro, rooo?

—Oye, sabes que al menos lo intente. —respondió sin muchas ganas.

—Ro, ro, rosarade. —inquirió algo molesto el pokemon.

— Tranquila Rosarade, de todos modos lo va a saber.

Mientras May se dirigía a donde les habían indicado que se presentasen, su cerebro iba echando chispas y sus orejas estaban sumamente rojas, era un milagro que de estas no saliese humo. ¿Quién carajos se creía Drew? Más aun, ella no entendía porque a pesar del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, seguía molestándose ante dicha actitud del coordinador. Tampoco pedía que cambiara por completo, pero, ¿de verdad le costaba ser amable hasta por llamada telefónica? El solo recordarlo ocasionaba que el color rojo estuviera a nada de cubrirle las mejillas. Al llegar a uno de los camerinos donde había más concursantes esperando ser llamados, se quedó observando a la pantalla, algunas presentaciones ya habían dado inicio. Y claramente se notaba que la competencia iba ser bastante difícil. Apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños mientras temblaba levemente, no había decidido volver para ponerse nerviosa, aunque fuese lo más normal, pero tampoco iba a dejar que los nervios la consumieran viva como en muchas anteriores ocasiones.

 _— ¡Y ahora es el turno de May! —se escuchó en una de las bocinas._

La nombrada apenas escucho su nombre y se puso de pie cual Spoink saltando en la hierba alta. Salió del camerino y el pasillo que la llevaría hasta el escenario nunca se le había hecho tan largo como justo ahora, sin embargo siguió avanzando.

—Disculpa, eres May ¿verdad? —la llamo una persona del STAFF nuevamente ocasionando que la castaña detuviera su andar estando a tan poca distancia de la salida.

—Sí, lo soy, ¿sucede algo? —la persona negó amablemente mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Solo me pidieron que te entregara esto. —acoto mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco que iba acompañado de una rosa.

Una rosa muy peculiar que ella podía distinguir de entre todos los rosales que le pusieran enfrente.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de que, mucha suerte en tu presentación.

Aquellas palabras la sacaron del pequeño trance que había tenido al quedarse observando dicha rosa y sobre. Se giró sobre sus talones y siguió su camino hasta llegar la puerta, no sin antes guardar en su bolso con sumo cuidado aquella rosa y el sobre. Ese Drew definitivamente sabía ser oportuno y elocuente. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, decidió esperar unos pocos segundos a que la presentadora terminase de hablar.

 _— ¡De la lejana región de Hoenn, después de haberse retirado temporalmente de los concursos. Tenemos haciendo su debut de vuelta a los concursos de Johto, a La princesa de Hoenn, May!_

Al escuchar la moción y gritos del público emocionado, May no lo dudó ni un poco y salió dando un salto, donde quedo justo dentro del escenario y la gente volvió a gritar con suma emoción. Desde ahora no habría más nervios, no más inseguridades, no más crisis existenciales. Y si se equivocaba, lo haría sin miedo a quedarse estancada y hacerle como sus amigos le habían aconsejado, lidiando y aprendiendo de sus errores.

— ¡Glaceon, sal a escena!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALOH (?), bueno realmente no pensé que esto me fuese a quedar tan largo, pero se extendió (?)**

 **Y bueno, soy de esas old-contestshippers que le encanta introducir a Brendan (o Ruby), y no como "rival" de Drew, sino como amigo de May, y este Oneshot no fue la excepción -(¿porque soy así? (?)-. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si hay algún error, mea culpa. Aunque revise muchas veces el OS, pero ya saben como es esto, todos los errores aparecen como margaritas después de ser publicada la historia (?)**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
